


Charlie Dufort, Tenth Grade

by ThreeCrowsInATrenchcoat



Series: Wash Away the Rain (Winter Soldier AU) [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Janus is a little shit, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Virgil, Swearing, Team Let Virgil Say Fuck, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeCrowsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/ThreeCrowsInATrenchcoat
Summary: “Virgil, dear, if you wanted to get me alone in a dark, cramped closet, all you had to do was ask-”“Shut up,” Virgil snapped. “I don’t know why you antagonize him like this. Last time he caught you, he almost broke your arm.”Janus shrugged, unperturbed. “He’s a bully,” he replied. “Someone needs to stand up to him.”“He’s a foot taller than you and weighs at least two and a half of you,” Virgil growled. “Can’t you at least have some sense of self-preservation?”(or: a memory of the past.)
Series: Wash Away the Rain (Winter Soldier AU) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929958
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Charlie Dufort, Tenth Grade

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write it out ever since I referenced this moment in Part 5. Just a fun little glimpse into the past. I hope you enjoy~

Janus could hear orders being given down the hall. Groups were being sent to patrol the major rooms of the headquarters. He picked out one order in particular: “And you two, secure the server room.”

Janus relayed this to Virgil. Then, his mind supplied a memory.

“Virgil. Charlie Dufort. Tenth grade.” 

Virgil looked confused for a moment. Then, understanding washed over his features, and he actually grinned.

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298363)]

\- - -

“I’m gonna wring your slimy little neck, you son of a bitch!”

The shout echoed down the hall as Janus skidded around the corner and just managed to avoid smashing into Virgil. Virgil looked alarmed. 

“Jesus Christ, Janus, what did you say to him?”

Janus grabbed Virgil by the arm and dragged him along in his mad dash down the hallway. 

“Oh, nothing much.” Somehow, without even looking at Virgil, he could sense the expression of disbelief on his face, so he sighed, and added, “I may have made a comment or two about the interbred nature of his pedigree and the likely influence of such upon his intelligence.” 

A laugh tore its way out of Virgil’s mouth before he could stop it. 

“That is  _ not _ true.”

“Oh, is it not?” Behind them, a locker door slammed shut with a force only a fury-driven punch can deliver. Virgil did not want to look back to see if he had rounded the corner.

“He’s gonna fucking murder you, J. Come on.” Virgil directed Janus into a nearby classroom and shut the door behind him. School had been out for some time, long enough that even most of the teachers had gone home. Virgil’s eyes found the supply closet, and he shoved Janus toward it. 

“Wait, you’re joking, right?”

“Trust me, J,” Virgil said with another shove. This one nearly took Janus off his feet, because he was hopelessly behind in his growth spurt, so he sighed dramatically and let Virgil shepherd him into the supply closet. Virgil pulled the door  _ almost _ shut behind them, leaving only a sliver of light to fall across the otherwise darkened space. 

“Virgil, dear, if you wanted to get me alone in a dark, cramped closet, all you had to do was ask-”

“Shut up,” Virgil snapped. “I don’t know why you antagonize him like this. Last time he caught you, he almost broke your arm.”

Janus shrugged, unperturbed. “He’s a bully,” he replied. “Someone needs to stand up to him.”

“He’s a foot taller than you and weighs at least two and a half of you,” Virgil growled. “Can’t you at least have  _ some _ sense of self-preservation?”

Janus’ retort was silenced by the sound of the classroom door being kicked open, and Charlie Dufort’s bellow of, “I know you’re in here, you fucking creep.”

Janus couldn’t help himself. He shrunk back a little deeper into the closet. 

Virgil’s eyes flicked to him, then to the crack in the doorway, then back to Janus. With an expression of determination, he pushed Janus to the very back of the closet, and tucked him behind a large stack of boxes. Then, Virgil grabbed a roll of paper towels and a bottle of cleaning solution and, ignoring Janus’ look of utter bewilderment, crept to the door. 

Janus could hear the stomping sound of Charlie’s footsteps approaching the door, and he tensed. But then, just as they stopped in front of the closet, Virgil suddenly threw open the door, putting all his weight into the action. There was a sickening  _ grunch _ followed immediately by a shout of pain.

“Oh, gosh, Charlie, don’t scare me like that!” Virgil exclaimed. His voice was pitched up an octave- it was the tone he used to convince teachers he was the innocent one in any situation. “I was just looking for some cleaning supplies. Detention, you know? Oh, hey, that looks like it hurt, are you ok? Come on, I think the nurse is still here, let’s go see her. Here, you’re bleeding, take some paper towels.”

Virgil’s voice faded as the classroom door swung shut, and Janus finally released the laughter that had been building in his chest.

The next time he saw Charlie Dufort, his nose was crooked, and the swelling and bruising had spread dark beneath both eyes. Janus gave Virgil a hi-five. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @threecrowsinatrenchcoat, please come and yell with me/at me.


End file.
